Demons, Reapers, Angels Oh My!
by Makaykay016
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive isn't the only child of the phantomhives. He has a little sister with the name alice Claris phantomhive. She looks like her brother same features but dark brown hair, and purple eyes. She is broken but won't admit it. She can be defiant and fierce when it comes to cases. She is fearless and will get into fights. Will Ciel or Sebastian be Able to tame her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Time to wake up lady Victoria."

I opened my eyes slightly, squinting them because of the light, I inwardly groaned and said, "How many times do I have to tell you Sebastian, call me Victoria."

"As you wish my lady. Now would you like me to call Mey-rin to come help you dress?"

I stood up and regretted it as soon as my feet touched the ground. I fell foreword but Sebastian caught me. I looked up into his red eyes and blushed.

"I-I'm sorry Sebastian."

He grinned, "No need to be sorry my little demon."

(:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:)

When I was younger I would cause trouble or get into trouble by doing something bad and I gained the nickname as little demon.

I smiled up at him and said, "I will get dressed and be down soon."

He slowly walked out and I hurried to my closet to get dressed. I put on a black dress with a hint of purple in some places, I put on my stockings and black shoes, and I put my necklace that my parents gave to me on my birthday. I looked in the mirror and brushed my long dark brown hair. I stared into my purple eyes. If you looked close enough at my right eye, you could see a pentacle (A star within a circle) it was barely noticeable because of my purple eyes. Ciel has the same symbol but he has to wear a eye patch because his eyes are blue. We achieved them when we made a contract with Sebastian.

I looked once more in the mirror. I walked out of my room and downstairs. I was greeted by Mey-rin, Baldroy, and Finnian. I said 'good morning' and continued into the dinin room.

My brother was already eating his breakfast, "Good morning sister, how did you sleep?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Fine I guess... Hey Sebastian?"

Sebastian came to my side and I whispered, "I'm not feeling well, do you think it'd be okay if I missed breakfast?"

He nodded, "Go up to your bedroom and I'll bring some tea."

I thanked him silently.

"Excuse me brother but I'm not feeling quite well. I shall return to my room."

Before he could say anything I ran out of the room and to my room. Once I got to my room, I instantly ran to the bathroom, I fell to my knees, I felt like I was going to throw up, I sat there for long time but nothing came.

(:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:)

I finally stood up on my wobbly legs, I had to grab the counter so I didn't fall, and I looked into the mirror noticing tears streaming down my cheeks. I then remembered the night my parents died. The mansion on fire, my parents were burnt alive, and worst of all I saw the whole thing.

I fell to my knees and started sobbing. I didn't know what to do anymore, I was lost. So very lost. Ciel wanted to avenge our parents death, I on the other hand didn't know what to do. I just can't do this. It hurts.

My thoughts were interrupted with Sebastian knocking on the bathroom door, "My lady, are you alright?"

I tried to answer through my tears and sobbing but couldn't. I couldn't catch my breath. I was having a hard time breathing. Instantly the door opened and Sebastian was kneeling in front of me. He grabbed my chin in his hand and lifted it so I was looking into his red eyes.

"Now now what's the matter?"

I couldn't answer. So I threw myself into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my head in this shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me protectively. He knew it was my parents death that was bothering me. He held me there until I stopped crying.

I pulled back, "I-I'm s-sorry S-Sebastian."

"No need to be sorry Victoria, now must we get you cleaned up? You look like a mess." He grinned at me and stood up, holding out his hand to help me up.

I took it and stood giggling, "Thank you Sebastian."

"You're welcome my little demon."

(:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:)

I have always had a crush on Sebastian when I was younger, as I grew up it developed more into love. He teases me sometimes because he knew about the crush I had on him when I was younger. As I grew up and he told me about it, I told him I was over it. When in reality I really wasn't over it. He believed me though.

But tonight when he was helping me prepare for bed. I couldn't help myself.

(:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:)

"Sebastian?"

He looked up at me while he untied my shoes and took them off. "Yes my lady?"

"Remember when I was younger and I had a crush on you? And how I told you I was over it that one time?" I blushed slightly.

He nodded, "Yes indeed I remember. Are you suggesting you lied about not being over it?"

I slightly nodded still blushing, "Kinda. Yes. Maybe. I don't kn-"

He cut me off by kissing me on the lips. I closed my eyes and melted into the demons soft kiss. He pulled back and grinned at me with that devilish smile.

"I'll always be here for you my lady, I do in fact have feelings for you too m'lady."

(:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:)

A/N: thank you for reading! This is my first black butler fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review? Thanks for reading! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day i was awoken by Mey-rin screaming in the hallway. I got out of bed and walked to the door and opened it. It was what? Seven in the morning? I normally wake up at nine.

I opened the door and walked out. Pluto our human demon dog was on Mey-rin. He was growling. Finnian and Baldroy were trying to get him off of Mey-rin. I giggled at the sight.

"Here let me help. Come here Pluto."

Pluto came and jumped onto me. I lost my balance and fell on my back. Pluto licked my face and a giggled. Running my hand through his hair.

Sebastian and Ciel joined the group. Ciel smiled at me and Pluto. Pluto got off and ran to Sebastian and clung to him. Sebastian looked irritated.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off of me.

"Good morning brother." I smiled at him.

"Morning sister, you may go back to bed if you want."

I shrugged, "I'm up for the day.."

He nodded, "Sebastian make sure she gets ready for the day. Mey-rin, why was Pluto growling at you?"

Mey-rin took something out of her pocket that looked like Funtom co. Candy. She explained it was very popular and adults couldn't get enough of it. Hmm... Interesting.

Tanaka grew back to his normal state and took the candy and unwrapped it, he inspected it, "Sir this isn't candy. This is white Angela. It's a-"

He shrunk back into his other state before he could finish.

Baldroy and Finnian both complained, "It's a what?"

Ciel looked at me, "Tori, get ready we're going to town immediately."

I nodded and went to my room, "Sebastian can you help me?"

Sebastian was soon in my room at my closet, "which dress would you like to wear tod-"

"I am actually going to wear trousers instead of a dress."

He nodded and pulled out my black trousers, a white shirt, and my black shoes. I hurriedly got dressed. Sebastian tied my shoes, and helped me braid my hair.

We walked downstairs to the awaiting carriage. Ciel was already there and we got in. It was still dark outside. Sebastian took the reins and we were off in no time.

A hour later we were stopped by some London guards. The chief told us to get out of the carriage and we did.

"Ciel phantomhive you are arrested for dealing drugs."

He had guards put Ciel in cuffs and pull him away from my side.

"Ciel!"

I tried torun to my brother but was held back by some of the guards, "let me go!"

The chief smiled at me and Sebastian, "I was told by the queen I can't torture the boy but she didn't say anything about his sister and butler. Chain them up and take them to the torture chamber.

Sebastian and I both had cuffs put on our wrists, we were taken the other way, while Ciel was taken the other way. I looked back and saw Ciel looking our way. Our eyes met and he nodded telling me everything will be okay. I closed my eyes and nodded.

We walked through the streets of London for a long time. I was in front of Sebastian. There were two guards. One in front of me and one behind Sebastian. We kept walking until we entered a tall building. We were taken down some halls and then to a stairwell. It was pitch dark and we only had two candles.

As we entered the stairwell I hesitated. I was afraid of the dark. The guard pulled me after him clearly irritated. I stumbled into the darkness. I felt Sebastian put his hand on my shoulder to steady me. I felt safe with his instant touch.

We walked for awhile more until we reached the bottom of the stairs and we were instantly chained by our hands above our heads to the wall. There was a guy in robes and a hunched back who walk up to me and put his hand on my cheek caressing it.

He spoke, "Now what's a pretty thing like you doing down here?"

I tried breaking out of his grasp and spit in his face. He grew irritated and backhanded me.

He then went over to Sebastian and ripped his shirt open. Showing his masculine chest. The man grabbed his whip.

"Now let's hear you scream!"

He raised the whip ready to strike. I screamed, "Wait! Don't hurt him! Please. Hurt me instead!"

He stopped mid strike, "You don't want your butler to hurt? You would take the pain for him?"

I nodded tears falling down my face, "Yes! I'd do anything for my butler. Just please? I'll do anything!"

The man undid my restraints and I fell to my knees. I yelped as the man grabbed me by my hair and yanked me foreword. I looked up and he brought the whip down upon me. I cried out as he continuously strikes me. A hour went by and he stopped. He left the room and left me there in a heap on the floor. I sobbed continuously. My body ached. I looked up at Sebastian and he broke free of his restraints and was by my side. He carefully picked me up.

We went to find my brother.

We found him on a ship and fighting Lau and his girlfriend. Sebastian sat me down safely, and went to save Ciel. He was fighting Laus girlfriend when I saw Lau going to stab my brother. I cried out for Ciel. Abby one of the detectives stepped in front of Ciel being stabbed.

Ciel was safe good. Once the fighting was over Sebastian and Ciel came to my side, and we left. We went back to the mansion.

Ciel made sure I was okay, he kissed my forehead and left. Sebastian was beside me all night taking care of me. He cared for all my cuts and bruises.

"That was pretty foolish to take all the pain for a butler."

"I care for you Sebastian!"

"I know my little demon."

With that he stayed with me all night. Watching over me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night I had dreams of that horrid man hurting me. I could still feel the whip coming down on me, when he was finished with me he went towards Sebastian, I cried out, "Sebastian!"

I woke up in tears. I hurt in so many places. I was in a cold sweat. Sebastian was instantly by my side.

"My lady, everything is alright I'm right here."

I looked into his eyes and threw myself into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. I cried into his shoulder. He put his right hand on my lower back and his left higher up in a comforting way.

"Sebastian, I'm scared."

He whispered into my ear, "No need to be scared I am here for you till the very end. I will protect you with my life. I am yours and you are mine. I shall protect you in anyway possible."

I pulled back slightly, I could see his red-brown eyes in the moonlight that was streaming through my window. He smiled that devilish smile and kissed my forehead, the tip of my nose, and softly on the lips.

He pulled back and tucked me back into bed.

"Now my lady you must get your rest. I promise I will remain here till morning."

I nodded slightly still afraid, "Sebastian? Can I ask something of you?"

He looked at me with concern, "Yes anything my lady."

I blushed a little, "I'm still scared... And I was wondering if you wouldn't mind... Well... Um... Maybe possible laying by me? Sorry..."

I lowered my head in shame of asking my butler if he would sleep with me.

"Yes of course M'lady."

He came and got in the covers with me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to his chest. He whispered into my hair, "Better?"

I nodded slightly, "Much."

Next thing I remember was Sebastian humming a lullaby in my ear and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys please review and enjoy:) **

* * *

Chapter 4

The next morning I woke up and found myself still in Sebastian's grasp. He never left me. He stayed all night with me. He is surely one hell of a butler.

I looked at him and saw he was already awake. He was looking down at me intently. His red-brown eyes were mesmerizing. I couldn't look away from them. I loved his eyes.

"M'lady did you sleep well?"

I nodded and yawned.

"Sebastian what do we have going on today?"

He got up and helped me up.

"You're brother was invited to a ball at lady Elizabeth's today and he was wanting you to go."

I put on a dark purple dress, with black ballet flats, I pulled my hair up by a purple ribbon. I looked into my eyes in the mirror and sighed.

"Will her brother William be there?"

Sebastian slightly nodded.

I frowned. William happened to be my betrothed but I didn't love him in that way or at all. I didn't like William at all. He didn't like me. So it was a win win.

"Sebastian I think I will stay here instead. Besides dancing isn't my kind of thing..."

That was a lie. I enjoyed dancing. I really did. But going to ball with William? No thanks. He creeps me out.

Before Sebastian could say anything, there was a knock at the door. Sebastian went over and answered it. Ciel was standing there looking at me.

"Alice you look beautiful."

I smiled, "Thank you brother."

"Yes, I was actually coming to discuss with you about today. I want you to join me at Lady Elizabeth's ball."

I didn't want to go though, "Do I have to? William will be there and-"

Ciel looked at me firmly.

"Oh alright I guess I will accompany you to the ball."

Ciel nodded, "Sebastian make sure she gets ready, we are heading out as soon as possible."

With that he left.

The door shut behind him and I groaned, "Ugh... Do I have to really go?"

Sebastian nodded, "I believe so m'lady."

We went downstairs. I went to have breakfast. I quickly ate and we were off in no time.

- Hours later -

We arrived at the manor. Lizzy and Will were waiting outside for us. When the carriage stopped and Ciel, Sebastian, and I got out. Lizzy embraced Ciel in a uncomfortable hug. Will walked up to me.

"Hey Alice! How are you my love?"

I just nodded not speaking.

Elizabeth said, "let's all go in and get ready for for the ball."

She grabbed my hand and dragged me away from the guys.

- 2 hours later -

Elizabeth and I were both ready for the ball. She wore a pink dress while I wore a midnight blue dress. She had her hair up I had mine down and slightly curled. We both walked downstairs together.

We met my brother and William at the entrance of the ballroom. Ciel and William told both Elizabeth and I that we looked beautiful. Elizabeth blushed. I just nodded in appreciation.

"Elizabeth May I have this dance?" Ciel asked.

She nodded and they were both off. I was left alone with Will... Great.

"So... Do you wanna dance?"

I smiled slightly, "Sorry will but I'm not really in the mood to dance at the moment... I'm going to find my butler."

I walked off leaving the blonde haired and green eyed boy there alone. He followed me though. I spotted Sebastian standing by the big window in the room. I headed over to him. Well I tried.

I was pulled back when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me backwards so I faced them. Will.

I looked up into his green eyes. They looked determined and not ready to let me go. His grip tightened around my wrist as I tried to get away.

He whispered, "You're not going anywhere."

He started pulling me towards the doors, we left the ballroom and went outside. He pulled me towards the garden and through the hedge maze. We walked for awhile.

"Please let go of me!"

He didn't listen. We then stopped when we got to the center.

"Please let's just go back, you're scaring me-"

He cut me off by kissing me harshly. I tried pulling back but he held me even closer to him. He moved his hand over my chest, he kept going until he was touching the flesh of my breast.

I pulled back, "Stop it! I don't want this! I don't want you!"

I tried walking away but he grabbed me and through me to the ground. I suddenly had a flashback of when the man had whipped me. I cried out.

"Sebastian!"

William kicked me over onto my back, the breath was knocked out of me, "Your stupid butler can't save you now."

I heard a voice that was familiar, "Are you sure about that?"

William turned around and fell backwards onto his ass, "How the? How are you here?"

Sebastian grins evilly, "I heard my mistress call my name and I came to her aid. If I didn't what kind of butler would I be?"

Sebastian looked at me for my command. I nodded and he knocked William out.

I stood shakily, "Sebastian!"

I tried to walk to him but fell foreword but was caught in his strong arms.

He lifted me up bridal style, "let's get out of Here shall we?"

I nodded, "let's."

He jumped over the maze. We went and got Ciel because the ball was over. Ciel asked what happened but I couldn't explain so Sebastian had to.

"My young lord she was out in the maze and got lost. She tripped and blacked out. I found her when I went for a walk."

I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. The ride would be a long one too. Ciel was on one side of the carriage and Sebastian and I sat on the other side. I laid my head on my butlers shoulder. Shivering a bit.

"Sebastian, I'm cold. Please keep me warm?"

"Yes m'lady."

He wrapped his coat and arm around me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I woke up on the floor in my room. I must've fallen out of bed during my nightmare.

The image of my parents being burnt alive. Still vivid in my mind. I shook my head and stood up.

I didn't change out of my night gown. I just went down the the dining room. Ciel, Sebastian, and the three servants were already there.

I yawned as I entered. Ciel was reading a newspaper, Sebastian standing by his side. I walked over to them and saw the heading.

'LADY PHANTOMHIVE STRIKES AGAIN!'

I pulled the paper from Ciel's grasp. I read it quickly. The writer who wrote this piece of rubbish is Lisa Hardy.

I used to be friends with her until she started blaming things on me. We used to be friends when we were younger. We both went to the same school together. She was head newspaper writer.

"That little-"

I was shaking so hard from anger that Sebastian had to grab my arms to steady me.

Ciel stood and said, "Alice, I know you haven't done anything wrong that's why I invite her over today to talk to her-"

"You what! Ciel you know how much I hate her. She is a deceiving, little, liar, who, is, rude, vulgar, and ugh! I can't believe you invited her over!"

I walked out of the room angry. I was walking in to the foyer when I heard the doorbell ring. Sebastian went to open the door and there stood Lisa hardy. She was very plump, she had blonde hair, and green eyes.

I tried ignoring her when she said, "Alice did you like my article?"

I growled alittle, "No because none of that was true, you little lying bas-"

Sebastian cut me off, "Would you like some tea miss Hardy?"

I walked foreword, "She is not allowed to step in this manor at all, infact she is leaving right now."

I pushed her out the door, walked her to her carriage. She stopped in her tracks. She spun around hit me in the face with her nails. I had blood coming from my cheek. I stepped back a little and ran at her. I kicked her in the stomach and she bent over in pain.

We kept fighting for awhile until we got to our 12 foot deep fountain. She pushes me into the freezing cold water. She grabs a handful of my hair and pushes me underwater, holding me there.

I couldn't see with all the black spots covering my eyes. I was fading into darkness. I couldn't struggle anymore. My lungs burned from the lack of oxygen. Suddenly I was pulled out from the water.

I gasped for oxygen and cried out, "Sebastian come help me-"

I was pushed back underwater again. Water was now in my mouth. I was fading into darkness. The hand left my head and I was floating towards the bottom. I remember being pulled out from the water before I passed out.

- Ciel's POV -

I heard my sister screaming. I ran all the way to the front door and called for Sebastian, "Sebastian this is my order save my sister and kill the wench who is trying to kill her."

Sebastian bowed, "as you wish master."

He then flew over to Alice's attacker and pulled her away from her. He then snapped her neck. He then dove into the water for Alice. He came up with her in his arms. He sat her on the pavement.

I ran towards them seeing that her lips were blue and she was really pale, and that she wasn't breathing, "Sebastian save her please! Do anything thing."

He bent over her head and put his mouth over hers, pinching her nose. He pulled back and pushed down on her chest. He did this a couple of times until Alice started coughing out water.

I sat besides her and held her in my arms. Tears streaming down my face. I've already lost my parents I didn't need to lose my sister.

- Alice's POV -

My eye sight was blurry. I saw Ciel was holding me in his arms. He was looking down at me.

I slowly spoke, my throat was dry from all the water in my lungs, it came out as a whisper, "Brother."

He smiled down at me and pulled me into a hug. I shivered a little. I was freezing. Ciel noticed and asked, "Sebastian she must be freezing take her in and get her warm, I got work to do."

Sebastian took me from Ciel's arms and carried me in the house. I was freezing. I laid my head on Sebastian chest and tried to get closer so I could stay warm.

We finally got to my room. He put me on my bed with his coat over me. He went in and drew a hot bath for me. He came back and helped me undress. I blushed as his hand brushed against my skin. He helped me into the bath. I was feeling a little warmer now.

I whispered, "Thank you Sebastian."

He nodded and left to prepare dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I got out of the bathtub and got dressed in some trousers and a white shirt. I pulled my hair out of my face and left it down to dry. I put on some ballet flats and left the room.

I walked down the corridor and down the stairs. I entered the dining room. Ciel was the only one in the room. He noticed me enter.

"Alice dinner isn't quite ready yet, I'll call for you to come when it's ready."

I curtsied, "Yes big brother."

I left the room and went to the kitchen to see if Baldroy was cooking. I entered and saw that he had torched the room. Sebastian and the other two servants were there.

Sebastian was scolding Baldroy about being a little too fast and that he needed to slow down. I knocked on the doorframe.

Everyone looked at me.

"M'lady a fine girl like you shouldn't be down in the kitchens."

I smiled a little, "Oh Mey-rin it's absolutely alright and it's not against the law for me to be down here, is it?"

She blushed from embarrassment, "Well... Uh... I guess not... Sorry Alice!"

I giggled, "it's quite alright, now don't you need to be polishing the stair railings? And Finnian don't you need to take Pluto out for a walk? He looks like he needs one."

They both nodded at the same time, "Yes ma'am!"

They both ran out of the room. Now it was just me, Sebastian and Baldroy. Sebastian looked at both of us and sighed. Putting his hand to his forehead as if the disaster gave him a headache.

"I see that we will have to fix this."

Baldroy frowned, "But with the two of us it'll take forever!"

Sebastian agreed with him.

I smiled, "I could help, if you want."

Baldroy spoke, "But you're a girl! You can't cook the right way!"

I clenched my fist. "I may be a girl but I can do anything you can do!"

Sebastian stepped in front of me before I could do anything hurtful to Baldroy.

"That's enough you two! Baldroy get to work, start by cleaning up this mess. Alice you can help me."

Baldroy went grudgingly back to cleaning up the mess. I looked at him and he stuck his tongue out at me and I did the same exact thing. Sebastian noticed and looked at us with a disapproving look. Baldroy went to work quickly. Frightened. Haha should be.

I followed Sebastian into the next room. It was another kitchen that he never let anyone in. It was his own kitchen.

I felt honored because I have never been in this room before. Best of all he trusts me enough to let me be in here. He probably wouldn't ever let Ciel come in here.

"Now young mistress, we are going to be making some pasta."

He showed me what I needed to do and we were cooking. He cooked the sauce while I cooked the pasta. While we were cooking we started talking.

"So... Sebastian how have you been?"

He smiled, "No one has asked me that for a long time miss. I am good, how about you?"

I smiled a weary smile, "I've been good."

Our conversation went on like that until we finished dinner. We waited for it to cool down a little bit. I walked out of the room first and was met with a face full of flour.

It got in my eyes, mouth and nose. I wiped some of it from my face and saw Baldroy, Mey-rin, and Finnian all grinning at me. Sebastian walked up behind me.

"What in the name of- what are you three doing? Miss Alice let's get you cleaned up immed-"

Before he could say anything Baldroy threw some flour at him. I had to laugh because there was flour all over Sebastian!

I looked into his eyes and said, "Sebastian will you do me the honor and team up with me to take them down?"

He bowed with his hand over his chest, "It'd be my pleasure."

With that he jumped up off the ground. He grabbed flour and threw it at Finnian, who fell backwards, he got up and ran out of the kitchen.

One down two to go.

I threw some flower at Mey-rin and it hit her in the face, slightly knocking her glasses askew. We both giggled. She threw a handful of flour but it missed as I did a backbend kick over. I grabbed another handful and chucked it at her, hitting her in the chest. She fell backwards.

Two down one more left.

While Mey-rin was on the floor I didn't notice Baldroy sneaking up behind me. He grabbed me from behind. He turned me around so I faced him.

He was grinning, "I am going to win this flour fight!"

I laughed a little, "Not if I do this."

I rammed into him, we both fell to the ground. Me on top, him on the bottom. I held his shoulders down so he couldn't move. He looked up into my eyes in defeat.

I looked into his eyes, "I win."

I got up and started to walk away. He grabbed my ankle and I tripped. I landed on the ground and Sebastian came to make sure I wasn't hurt. Seeing I wasn't he said, "That's enough messing around Baldroy and Mey-rin clean up this mess!"

They nodded, "Yes sir!"

Sebastian looked at me, "Now what a mess you are right now miss Alice."

I looked down at myself. He was right I was cover in flour from head to toe. "Sebastian..."

I looked at him. He was spotless! How?

"How are you still clean Sebastian?"

He grinned, "You see Alice, I am simply one hell of a butler. Now come let's get you cleaned up."

I grudgingly followed him mumbling, "That's not fair..."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After I got all cleaned up well mostly clean. I still had flour in my hair and on my face. Sebastian had to help me get it out of my hair.

He was currently trying to get some out of my hair and I was looking at his red eyes. I could get lost in them. They were beautiful.

"Sebastian about the other day..."

He looked in my eyes, "what about the other day?"

I looked into his eyes. He knew what I meant.

"Sebastian you know what I mean."

He nodded, moving onto removing the flour from my face. "Oh that's right. Our feelings for each other. Alice what are you getting at here?"

I blushed slightly, "Sebastian, I don't know... I just can't help it... Our contract. I can't be with you forever because one of these days you're going to devour my soul..."

He was silent. He washed off the flour on my cheeks, forehead, and nose. He gently cleaned it from my eyes and nose. I looked at him work. I was fascinated as he worked. Once he was done he answered my question.

"Alice, I love you more than your very own soul. Now we must be getting down to dinner. I'll walk you down."

I smiled blushing slightly. He held his arm out and I took it. We both walked down the hall together. We were just talking when we both heard a crash. Sebastian went to look at what happened but told me to continue going down to dinner.

Ciel had someone coming over to discuss business today so we had a important guest today. I walked past his office and saw him in with Damian the head of Funtom Company, which is Ciel's confectionery toy manufacturing company.

They were currently playing a board game. I stood in the doorway. Ciel noticed me and said, "Alice come in and meet our guest for the day."

I slowly walked in. Mr. Damian stood up as soon as he saw me.

He spoke with an Italian accent, "My my what a beautiful thing you are."

This guy already creeped me out. Ew.

"Brother, I am going down to dinner. Sebastian said it is ready."

He nodded. We all walked out together. Ciel was in front, leaving me to walk by this creep. We started down the hall. Damian tried grabbing my hand. I pulled away. We started walking down the stairs.

"Ciel phantomhive, I must use the loo."

Ciel stopped walking, "Alice would you mind showing him where the loo is?"

I nodded, even though he was a creep. I wasn't going to be rude. "Yes brother I will."

He left. I looked at Damian. "If you'll follow me I'll show you to the-"

I was interrupted by him shoving me into the wall. He pinned me down with one arm and his other above my head. He slowly moved his hand down to my chest. Before he could do anything I kicked him in the shin. He didn't like that. He grabbed me and threw me down the stairs. I tumbled down them. Landing on my knees. I had a searing pain in my ankle. Damian was approaching me. I tried moving but cried out from the pain in my leg. He was getting closer and closer.

I was crying now, the pain was intense and Damian was advancing upon me. He finally got to me he went to kick me. I buried my head in my arms waiting for the pain. It never did.

I looked up with tears in my eyes. Damian was on the ground now and Sebastian was looking down at him.

"Now if you ever lay a hand on my young mistress again you will be punished in a most horrific way."

Damian was shaking. He nodded obviously frighten. He got up and went to the dining room. Leaving me and Sebastian.

Sebastian kneeled next to me.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

I nodded, "my ankle hurts a lot."

He gently took my ankle in his hand. I wince in pain as he tried to move it.

"Ow. Sebastian that hurts."

He frowned, "I think you may have a sprained ankle."

I frowned in response. "No I can't possibly have a sprained ankle. I can't have a sprained ankle. No no no no-"

Ciel came running in and saw me on the ground. He ran to my side.

"Alice are you alright? I heard what happened. Mey-rin came and told me that Damian tried to do 'unforgivable things' to you, she also told me that he threw you down the stairs. Sebastian go take care of him immediately. He can not be here no longer."

Sebastian stood and bowed, "As you wish young master."

He left.

Ciel had concern in his eyes, he kneeled next to me picking me up bridal style, "Alice here let's get you up to your room."

He carried me all the way to my room. We entered and he carried me to my bed. He laid me down and kissed my forehead.

"Alice I will have Sebastian come check up on you."

He got up and left. I was left in the dark.

I was in shock. That I broke my ankle. I kept having hallucinations.

(:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:)

I was in that torture room. I was chained to the wall. I was alone with that cruel man. I was blindfolded. Not knowing what was going to happen. I could feel that man groping me. He ran a knife along my skin. He cut into my skin causing me to scream. He started to whip me when he got done with the knife. He kept going and going. When he was done he poured some alcoholic beverage onto my skin. It hit every cut on my body. The pain was so intense that it couldn't and wouldn't stop even if I begged for it.

The scene switched.

I was in the hallway when Damian tried to rape me. He pushed me down the stairs. I was injured. I couldn't move. Damian climbed on top of me, pinning my arms above my head. I cried out for help but nobody came. Damian grabbed his knife and started to dig it into my wrists slitting them. He brought it down to my throat and it started crying. He slid it down to my stomach and slit it. I screamed in agony.

(:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:)

I was in the dark. I was cold from sweat. I saw my bedroom door slowly open. Oh no he's coming for me. I grabbed the nearest object which was a book and held in my hand, ready to defend myself. The door finally opened revealing a figure in the doorway. Damian.

"S-stay away f-from m-me."

I stuttered. He came closer and closer until he was at my side. He bent down to grab me. I kicked him in the stomach but he dodged it. He went to grab me again but I threw my book at him, hitting him in the head. He was stunned for a moment. That gave me the chance to scoot away from him as far as possible. I ended up falling flat on my back on the ground.

Than a familiar voice spoke, "My lady it's just me. Everything is alright."

I was frightened. "S-Sebastian?"

Sebastian came around to the other side of my bed and knelt in front of me.

"Yes my lady it's me."

I was crying now. He gathered me into his arms and lifted me onto the bed. He sat with me in his arms. I cried into his shoulder for a long time. He tried soothing me by rubbing my back. He just held me there. In his arms.

"I-I'm sc-scared S-Sebastian."

He whispered into my ear, "Alice there is no need to be scared. I'm here now."

I pulled back slightly, my hands on his chest, I looked up into his red eyes and said, "Sebastian please stay here with me until I wake up?"

He nodded. I leaned up and lightly kissed his lips. I went to pull away but he held me closer to him. He kissed me back. He finally pulled away grinning, "always my lady."

He quickly wrapped my ankle in gauze before I went to bed. I laid down and he laid right besides me. He held me in his arms till I fell asleep.

**A/N: Hey guys thanks to the people who have been reading this far. Please review tell me what you think? That'd be much appreciated to hear from you guys:) should I continue? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? Thanks for reading! Please review?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next day I woke up in Sebastian's arms. He stayed with me all night. I'm so grateful for him. He is truly one hell of a butler.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes yawning.

I mumbled, "Sebastian good morning."

He smiled, "happy birthday mistress."

He lifted me so I was on my feet. I had to get ready for the day because I had a couple of friends coming over. There was Shane, Nick, Selena, Alysia, Austin, and Cody.

They would be coming around 10:00 am. I looked at Sebastian. "Sebastian what time is it?"

He pulled out his trusty pocket watch, checking the time, "it is 9:45."

I tried walking over to my closet as fast as I could but winced in pain. Sebastian helped me over to my closet and pulled out my trousers, a shirt, and my signature ballet flats. He knew me so well. He knows I don't particularly like dresses. He quickly but carefully helped me change. I blush when his gloved hand brushed over my skin. He noticed and pulled back slightly. I told him it was okay. He continued helping me. He finished dressing me. He then started to brush my long hair out, leaving it down.

Once he was done he helped me get used to my sprained ankle. We walked around my room for a bit until I could walk by myself. We left my room and down to the living room.

"Sebastian what time is it?" I asked.

Sebastian checked one more time, "it's 9:59."

Ciel entered and saw I was up and walking. "Happy birthday sister. How does it feel to be sixteen?"

I smiled, "I still feel the same. No change at all."

Before he could say anything else the doorbell rang. Tanaka went and opened the door and in came my group of friends. Shane, nick, Selena, Alyssa, Austin, and Cody.

Selena ran to me and hugged me. She's visually impaired and just amazing. She's also my best friend and sister. She has black hair and brown eyes. She's stunning. She's beautiful and just amazing. I can tell her anything. I pulled back from the hug, "I've missed you so much!"

Alex and Alyssa walked over and wished me happy birthday. Alex had light skin, blond curly hair, and blue eyes. Alyssa had tan skin, brown eyes, and dark brown hair. They were a thing now. I remember when they were both shy and wouldn't talk to each other about it and now look at them. They are so adorable together.

Cody walked to me and gave me a big hug. "Happy birthday Alice." Cody and I have been friends forever. His parents had worked with my parents. Cody has grown a crush on me for a long time and has asked me out sometime. I told him no because of our friendship and dating could ruin that. He understood that. So were friends still.

Shane is muscular and basically one of my closest guy friend. He is always there me, he protects me when needed. He's just a great friend. He doesn't hug that much, "Happy birthday Alice!"

Nick ran towards me, picking me up and spinning me around. He set me down, I looked up at him. He was only a foot taller than me. I was 5'1. I looked up at him giggling. He looked down and smiled, "Happy birthday, birthday girl." Nick was basically like my older brother, he was protective, loving, and caring. He would never let anything hurt me.

I smiled at all my friends, "Well let's go outside into the garden and have tea."

We all went out to the garden. We sat underneath a tree on a blanket. We all sat there chatting. Alyssa and Alex suddenly stood up.

Alyssa spoke, "Me and Alex both have an announcement to make."

They looked at each other then at us and both said, "We're getting married!"

We all congratulated them on their marriage.

We were just sitting there now. Alyssa and Alex were by each other, Alex's arm around Alyssa. Cody, Selena, and Shane were talking about something.

I looked over at Nick. I suddenly tackled him to the ground landing on top of him. I smiled down at him.

"Hey wanna wrestle?"

He rolled over in response with me ending up underneath him. He straddled me. I used one of his pressure points in his leg which made him fall off of me. I quickly got up and so did he. We were in sparring stances. He went to kick my head but I dodged it by doing a backbend kick over. I came up and jump hook kicked him. Grabbing him with my leg so I could punch him. Before my punch could hit him he grabbed my wrist and bent me so my arm was behind me. He pushed me forward. I fell on the ground looking up at him.

"Come on kid. I know you can do better than that."

He turned away starting to walk away. I stood up quickly. I ran towards his back, jumping onto it so it looked like he was giving me a piggy back ride. He lost his balance and fell foreword. I fell off and cut my arm on a twig. I was laying on my back. Breathing heavily.

Nick sat up, "Truce?"

I nodded, "Truce."

He helped me up. He carried me princess style. We walked back to where the others were. They were still sitting there. Sebastian had come out with the tea and snacks. He saw Nick carrying me, he rushed over to us.

"Are you okay mistress?"

I nodded, "I'm okay Sebastian."

Nick went to pretend to drop me but this time he actually did. My feet touched the ground first, I tried to grab Nick so I didn't lose my balance but he fell with me. Well on top of me. We were both laughing.

He got off of me and walked back to the group. I was just laughing. Sebastian knelt by me, "Mistress, your arm is bleeding. Here let's get you inside so we can clean that up."

He picked me up and carried me inside. He took me into the main bathroom and started to examine my wound. He got the first aid kit and started to mend to it. He quietly licked my cut. I gasped as he did this. I looked at him as he worked. He looked as though as something was bothering him.

"Sebastian, what's wrong."

He stopped licking the wound and looked into my purple eyes, "Alice, it's just... I don't like seeing you with other guys that aren't me. Especially nick. I didn't like you two wrestling. Because look at you. You received a cut from that kid. When I saw him straddle you the way he did I wanted to rip his head off Alice. It hurt so much to restrain from doing so."

I looked into his eyes. He looked as if he was about to cry. I reached up with my free hand and caressed his cheek. I looked into his red eyes.

"Sebastian you know I will always love you! You know that. This cut was an accident. It wasn't his fault at all. Sebastian I... I don't know... I don't know what to say anymore. I didn't want to invite them over. Ciel did he wanted my sixteenth birthday to be special. I just wanted a small party with my brother, Baldroy, Finnian, Mey-rin, and you. That's all I wanted. Nothing more."

He nodded, finishing up mending the wound. "I see. Well why don't you go back out and finish your tea and tell them you're not feeling well?"

"Sounds like a good plan."

He helped me off of the counter. I started to walk past him when he grabbed my unwounded arm. He pulled me back slightly so I was facing him.

"Alice, I love you my little demon."

I smiled hugging him, "I love you too."

He bent his head down kissing me. His arms around my waist. He pulled away and we both walked out.

I went back to my friends.

I joined them. They all looked concerned.

"I'm fine guys!"

We finished our tea in silence.

I stood up, "hey guys I'm not feeling well. I think I'm going in to rest. Sebastian please show them the way out."

Sebastian came outside, "Yes mistress."

I went inside up to my room. I walked in and over to my bed. I laid down on it and fell asleep.

(:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:)

I woke up an hour later to something knocking on my window. I got out of bed and saw a crow sitting on the window ledge. It was overcast outside. I went over and opened the window so the crow could come in. I pushed the window upwards and the crow pecked my hand making it bleed. I flinched at the sudden pain. The crow then flew off into the rain. I looked at it as it flew away.

I walked out of my room into the deserted hallway. I started walking down to the living room. I entered the living room and was greeted by Ciel and Sebastian.

"Alice where are you going?" Ciel looked at me with concern.

I smiled slightly, "I'm just going for a walk. I need to get some fresh air is all."

"But it's going to start raining soon."

"I'll be back before it starts raining I promise."

I walked out the door. I felt the cool air on my face. It felt nice. I started walking towards the woods. I entered and started walk to a certain area that I like going to, just to think.

I found my place after a long time of walking. It was by a stream. It had a tree that I could lay on. It was just the perfect place to go to, to think.

I went and laid on my tree. I loved it here. It was perfect. I was just sitting there when I heard a growling. I looked over and saw a man and a wolf. The man was handsome and pale. He had blood red eyes, sharp teeth. A demon. He had a demon hound with him. I stood up quickly trying to stay as far as possible from him.

He smiled at me, "Now now what's a pretty thing like you doing out here?"

I hesitantly replied, "I-I come out here to think a-about things."

He walked over to me until he was in front of me. He put his cold hand on my cheek caressing it. He looked into my frightened eyes.

"No need to be frightened, I just want to talk to you, get to know you a little bit more, before I feed on my prey. But I already see that someone has already marked you my dear, well we will have to change that won't we." He grinned.

He launched his self at me, holding me in his arms. He dug his teeth into my neck. I let out a scream of agony. The world started spinning around me. Everything went fuzzy and blurry.

Went he was done feeding on my soul he left me there to die. I laid there. Slowly dying. I was going to die. I knew I was but not like this. I would die in Sebastian's arms. He would be gentle.

Now I'm here. Slowly dying in the rain on the forest floor. Before I black out I remember a red blur picking me up.

(:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:)

- GRELL SUTCLIFF POV -

I was walking in the woods when I saw Alice Phantomhive lying on the damp forest floor. She was passed out, she was very sickly pale, and very dirty, she had blood around her neck and face. I walked over to her and saw a demon had attacked her. She still had a soul but it was very weak. She would survive most likely. Anyways she's not on the to die list until later on in her human life. I picked her up and carried her to the phantomhive manor. She was covered in dirt and blood.

She slowly opened her eyes half way through our journey through the woods. She quietly whispered, "Grell?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked down at her. She had some tears escape her eyes. I hushed her, "Shh... Everything will be okay. We just need to get you inside. Close your eyes and rest."

She whispered something that I never thought I'd ever hear from one of the phantomhive kids before, "Thank you Grell."

She then fainted in my arms.

- Ciel's POV -

It was getting late and Alice wasn't back yet. It had already started raining, she said she'd be back before it started to rain. But where is she?

I was in my office, working on some new toy designs. I couldn't concentrate very well. I was just really worried about Alice. There was a knock at my door.

"Come in."

Sebastian entered with a cart with tea and a snack.

"For today's snack we have biscuits and tea."

I nodded. Still worried about Alice. "Sebastian has there been any word about Alice?"

He bowed slightly, "There has not been any news about her appearance."

I took off my eye patch, my contract glowing with Sebastian being near me, "Sebastian this is an order, find Alice and bring her back safely."

He bowed, "Yes young master."

He left the room.

- Sebastian's POV -

My young master has ordered me to go find his little sister. I must find her at any cost. Even if it costs my life. I would do anything for my young mistress and young master.

I opened the front door and was greeted by Grell. What surprised me even more was what he had in his arms. Well not what but who he had in his arms.

Alice.

She was very pale and had dirt covering every inch of her body. I could smell blood on her. Her blood.

"Grell here I'll take her." I went and took her out of his arms. She was ice cold. I looked at her carefully.

I looked at Grell, "Where did you find her?"

He looked at her than at me, "I found her in the woods. She was just passed out on the ground. Bassy she was attacked by another demon. Look at the bite on her neck."

I looked down at her neck and saw a bite mark. "Grell is she...?"

He shook his head, "No she's not on the to-die list until later on in life. She still has her soul but it is very weak. She's very frightened. Though I'd make sure she stays warm and safe. Stay with her until she wakes. Bassy stay with her and protect her. I will wait for you though. I have to go, see ya later Bassy!"

With that he left.

I carried Alice in out of the rain, she was sopping wet. I was greeted by a worried young master, and three servants. Master Ciel ran to us and lightly touched his sisters cheek, "Alice why? Please be okay. Sebastian please make sure she is safe."

I nodded and walked past the three worried servants. I carried young Alice up to her room. I hurriedly undressed her and bathed her. Blushing when my hand contacted her skin. I hurriedly bathed her, holding her up so he didn't slip underwater and drown. I washed her hair. I remembered the first time I bathed her.

A seven year old Alice was outside playing in the dirt. She loved doing that after it rained. When she was done she would come in tracking mud everywhere.

Mey-rin stopped her this time before she could go any farther. "Young mistress, come with me so we can get you cleaned up."

Mey-rin picked up the young Alice. Alice started screaming at the top of her lungs, "No! No! No! I don't want to bathe. Don't make me. Please! No!"

She had started crying.

I was in the hallway when I heard her crying. I went to see what the commotion was all about. I saw a frowning Mey-rin holding a muddy crying Alice.

I walked over and looked at Alice, "Now now Alice. Why won't you let Mey-rin bathe you?"

The young girl shook her head, "I don't want her to bathe me."

I looked at Mey-rin, she looked right back at me worried, "Sebastian I don't know what to do now. She won't let me bathe her."

I held out my arms, "here I'll bathe her this time."

She gave Alice to me, nodding in appreciation. She left to get herself cleaned up. I walked up to Alice's room. I undressed her and put her in the bath tub. Surprisingly she didn't struggle as much as I thought she would.

She was okay with me. As I bathed her she told me about her day and her imaginary friend.

"Sebastian, I played in the dirt and made a castle in the dirt, I also played with Chester my imaginary friend. He's a big fluffy purple cat he is really nice. He is my best friend. We can talk about anything me and him."

She kept going on and on about Chester the purple cat. I nodded and would answer her questions if she asked. I finished bathing her and put her in her night gown. .

I carried her to her bed and tucked her in. I was getting ready to leave when she tugged on my tail coat.

"Sebastian? Please read me a story? And stay with me all night?"

I sat on her bed and read 'Alice in Wonderland' her favorite story. I read until she fell asleep. I also stayed. Not because she asked me to but because I knew she was afraid of the dark.

When I was done bathing her, I put her in her night gown. I carried her to her bed and tucked her in. I stayed by her side till she woke up.

I was in darkness. I was lost. I was scared. Frightened. I could hear a familiar voice in the dark. Mom?

"My sweet Alice, you need to wake up. Your father and I love you very much. You have made it this far. You can't give up yet. You need to wake up now! Remember we love you and your brother very much."

I suddenly woke up gasping for air. I looked around my room. It was dark but not dark enough I couldn't see.

I saw Sebastian by my side looking at me with worry. He held my hand in his and pulled me into a hug.

"I was so worried." He whispered in my hair.

I tried to speak but couldn't.

He put his finger to my lip, looking into my purple eyes, "no need to speak. Just rest. I will remain by your side until you wake up."

I fell asleep in his arms. He kissed my forehead and held me until I woke. I was safe now. He would never let anything hurt me ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I woke up in warmth. I was laying in bed with my warm plush comforter snug around me. I looked over and saw Sebastian sitting by the lit fireplace in my room. He was knelt down. He was trying to keep the room warm. I looked at him and everything started to blur a little.

I kept my eyes open even though I felt really weak and tired.

I heard my mistress weakly call my name. I stood up away from the fire. Wanting to attend to her needs I walked over to her and felt her forehead. She was still ice cold to the touch.

I needed to make sure she was okay that is my goal in life. Even though in the end I will devour her soul. I don't want to but it's so tempting.

I made sure she was comfortable before I got her some warm tea.

She looked ill. She looked up at me with her pale purple eyes. They were a shade lighter than usual. "So cold..."

That's impossible the room was very warm and she was wrapped in blankets. Her soul. I could sense her soul was fading. I had to fix this but how? Oh I know! I quickly told her I'd be back.

I left the room and found a tea in the tea room. This tea is special. It's called moons soul. It heals the soul. I grabbed it and went back to Alice.

I quickly brewed it. Once all brewed I walked over to Alice and carefully helped her sit up. I helped her hold the cup to her lips so she didn't drop the warm liquid onto herself. Her hands were shaking. I steady her hands with one of mine while the other hand helped her stay sitting up.

"Mistress here this will help you get stronger."

She drank it slowly. She pulled back after awhile clearly done drinking. Her eye color went back to the same shade as before. It was clearly helping her. She wasn't as pale and as cold as before. She laid her head back and fell back asleep. Having her should almost taken away from her must've drained all of her energy. How am I going to feed on her soul now?

I awoke by my nightmares. All I remember from them is that man. The man I saw in the woods. He tried to kill me. Well he kinda did. But I'm somehow still alive. I don't understand. Once he fed on my soul shouldn't I be dead? Not breathing?

I sat up slowly and saw Sebastian kneeling by my side. He is such a loyal butler. He does what he's told by me and Ciel. He doesn't hesitate one second to kill who ever is in our way or is trying to hurt us. He is one hell of a butler that's for sure.

He noticed me struggling to sit up. It was hard mainly because I was so weak. I felt a little bit stronger but I was still weak. He helped me sit up.

"My lady please, just rest? For me?"

I smiled weakly up at him and nodded.

I rested for the next couple of days.

- MANY DAYS LATER -

Nick had come over to visit me. We were currently out in the garden under the big willow tree. It was currently overcast. We were just talking.

He looked at me with concern, "Alice I heard what happened. That you slipped on some ice and got a concussion while you were in the kitchen."

That was the cover story for the whole demon accident. Sebastian, Ciel, and I both came up with the story and used it.

I grabbed his hand, looking into his eyes, "Nick, I'm going to be fine. I just slipped on a piece of ice that's all."

He still looked worried, "Still, I worry."

He stood up, pulling me up with him. He looked down into my eyes as I looked into his, "Alice I will always worry about you. You know that."

I looked into his eyes, "This is why were such great friends. I am glad we're friends."

He smiled down at me, He enveloped me in a hug, "I am too."

He then ruffled my hair. I giggled.

"Alice I must be going. I promised my parents I'd babysit my little brother."

I nodded and gave him one final hug. He left and I walked back into the manor.

I entered the living room to find a man in a grim reaper cloak, a top hat, and long silver hair. Undertaker. I smiled at his appearance.

"Undertaker! What's the pleasure of having you here today?"

I walked over to him and gave him a hug which he gradually returned. He just smiled, "I actually came to visit you and your brother."

I was surprised when he said that. "Oh really? What business do you have with me and Ciel?"

He giggled, "Well it's more aimed towards you."

Before I could say anything Ciel showed up and said, "Alice undertaker has come here to offer you a job as an apprentice of his. You will go work with him and learn from him. You will also learn about the ways of the grim reapers."

Grim reapers? Why would he want me to learn about the ways of the grim reapers? I don't understand.

I looked at him confused.

"Alice," he started to explain, "when our parents perished in that fire that awful night, when we were killed by those people, Sebastian brought both of us back to life by having us make a contract with him, when you died and were brought back alive shortly after I was reborn. You had red eyes and were glowing pink like when Sebastian's does. There was something else that was odd. Sebastian could sense it in you, this little piece inside of you. Alice you are half human, half demon, and quarter grim reaper. The demon part wasn't suppose to happen until Sebastian fed on your soul. He made it so you didn't have to die. The grim reaper part we're still confused about."

I was half demon and quarter grim reaper? That must mean... That the man from the forest did basically suck most of my soul. But didn't get all of it? Right? So... Sebastian knew I was dying so... He fed on the rest of the little amount of my soul left...

I couldn't take this all in. I was feeling lightheaded.i grabbed onto the nearest object to steady me, which was Undertaker.

"I-I di-died?" I shakily asked.

Ciel sadly nodded, "Yes. You're now a human, demon, and grim reaper."

"Where's Sebastian? I need to confirm this with him."

"I'm right here mistress." I heard his voice right behind me. I turned around and saw the slender, tall, pale, gorgeous demon behind me. I looked into his eyes. Searching them for answers.

He nodded, "Alice my dear Alice, it is true. I had to feed on the rest of your soul. You were dying, I had no choice."

I ran into his arms. His smell. Oh how I loved his smell. It was delicious words couldn't describe it. I looked up into his eyes. Still searching for answers.

"Why? Why didn't you tell me I died?" My voice cracked on the last word.

He frowned, "I didn't know how to tell you. I told your brother and he said 'wait till she's ready'."

He knew this whole time? Ciel of all people. He knew this whole damn time!?

I turned towards him, anger boiling up inside of me, "You knew this whole time?! I thought you found out about this today! But this whole damn time you knew? And you never told me? How could you? Ugh... I can't believe you didn't tell me about this sooner. I would've been okay with it when you told me. But you had to wait! I trusted you Ciel, I put so much trust in-"

I was interrupted when I felt a hand on my arm. I looked and saw Sebastian. He's so adorable when he worries. No. He kept it from me as well!

"Alice stop before you lose your temper."

Lose my temper? Oh I've already lost it.

I yelled at him, trying to hold back tears, "Don't tell me what to do! Don't touch me just leave me alone!"

I ran out of the room crying. Leaving everyone.

I ran outside to my favorite spot in the garden. It was a small area, it had a couple of flower beds here and there, there was a fountain in the middle. I sat at the edge of the fountain and started crying.

Sebastian and Ciel tried to follow Alice but I stopped them.

"How about Alice comes and stays with me until everything settles down and she calms down. That way I can teach her what she needs to learn and we don't have to travel a great distance everyday."

The phantomhive boy looked at me, he hesitated before he answered, "she does need to learn how to control her powers... I guess you're right. It'd be easier if she stayed with you until everything calmed down. Until she calmed down."

I smiled slightly giggling, "She'll be safe with me I promise. Now I must go and collect her so we can go."

Ciel nodded. Sebastian looked kinda... Sad? Worried? Heartbroken?

I went outside into the garden. I walked for awhile until I heard her crying. I went and sat by her. She looked up at my sudden appearance.

"My dear Alice, no need to be sad. They wanted to tell you they just didn't know how to. They didn't want you to be upset. They love you dearly my dearest Alice. Now. Would you like to come stay at my place until you calm down? That way I can start teaching you."

She nodded slightly. She still had tears in her eyes. I reached out with one of my long pale fingers and wiper her tears away.

She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

I went with Undertaker for a couple of days. To start my training and to think things through. Undertaker was a really close friend. Ciel didn't like him much. I didn't know why though. Undertaker is a sweetheart in his own way.

The days I spent with him were spent learning about reapers and how everything works. One evening during my free time I was studying about reapers, undertaker came and sat by me, with a grin on his face, "whatcha doing?"

I smiled. He was such a kid in a mans body, "I'm studying."

He giggled, "Why but that's boring! We don't have any lessons today. Let's do something fun! Like dancing! Dancing is fun right?"

Before I could answer he took my hand and pulled me into a waltz. He spun me out wards then back into him three times. On the third time I lost my balance. He caught me so I was facing him. My one hand in his hand, his other hand on my waist, and my other hand on his chest.

I blushed, looking at his chest, trying not to look into his covered eyes. He took his hand from my waist to lift my chin up so I looked him in the invisible eyes.

He cooed, "You look beautiful when you blush."

He lent down, going in for a kiss. I couldn't move. His lips met my forehead. He stayed there for a moment longer.

He finally pulled away from me, looking at me, "Alice my dear why so red? It's so beautiful though. You're beautiful. Little reaper."

I smiled slightly, "Undertaker, thank you so much for letting me stay here for a couple of days."

He giggled, "He he he it's my pleasure my little Alice. Now we must be getting our rest, we have a long day tomorrow."

I was paralyzed. I couldn't move. That man with the red eyes approached me. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move, breathe, or even blink. He finally reached me. He touched my cheek with something sharp. A blade. I could feel blood flowing down my cheek. The man suddenly bit into my neck.

He was thrown off of me. I fell to the ground frozen. I could see two men fighting. Sebastian was here. He would protect me at any cost.

I heard a snap and one of the bodies dropped dead. I looked to see who had won. When I saw the familiar face I cried out.

"Sebastian!" I woke with a start. My heart was racing. I was covered in sweat. I had some tears escape my eyes.

When I found out I wasn't home and that I was still at the undertakers home I whispered to myself. "Oh Sebastian... I'm really sorry.. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you..."

I quietly got out of bed and went into the room full of coffins. There were a couple of windows in the store so I could look outside. Undertaker wasn't in the room. He must still be in his work room, working on one of his 'guests' as he calls them.

I went over to the big window and sat on the window ceil, looking outside. It was currently raining outside. More like down pouring. I was wearing my trousers and white shirt, my hair was down and ran down to the middle of my back. I just sat there thinking.

I miss my brother I do. But what he did was unforgivable. He could've told me what happened to me. I would've done the same if our roles were switched. I would've told him. Sebastian he... He kept it from me also... But he was ordered to. If he hadn't been ordered to do it, would he have told me? Yes. I think. I don't know. Come on Alice! You can't be thinking of this. Sebastian loves you! He would've told you even if he wasn't ordered to keep it from you. He even said that he loved you, so you can't blame him! Or can I? I'm so lost. I just want everything to go back to normal. When mom and dad were alive. When Ciel was happy. When I was happy. Now that's all gone. Our parents. Our happiness. Everything is gone. I don't even want to be here anymore. I almost died. Why can't I just die already and not have everyone save me or bring me back to life? How many times is it going to take until I finally die for good? I just don't want to be here. I don't want to live. I don't want to breathe. I don't want anything. I don't want to be a half demon and quarter grim reaper! I don't want any of this any more.

I let my tears fall freely from having to hold them for so many days. I sat there and cried silently not wanting to disturb Undertaker from his work.

I just finished cleaning up my last 'guest' for tonight. I finished cleaning up my workroom and left. I entered the store part of my home. I locked my workroom door. It was quiet. Except for quiet sobbing. I searched throughout the dark room, until I notice a figure sitting by the large window.

Alice.

She looked beautiful in the moonlight. Her long dark brown hair running down her back like a silky waterfall. She wore trousers and a white shirt. She had her head rested on the glass.

I slowly walked over to her and sat behind her. I whispered into her ear, "Alice m'dear, why are you up so late?"

She jumped obviously frightened from my sudden appearance. She turned around. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. She had old and new tear streaks on her cheeks.

"I-I just c-can't do this a-anymore."

I lifted her chin and looked into her violet eyes.

"You can make it through this. I know it may seem hard but I know you can and will make it through this. He he he I have faith in you."

I pulled her into a hug and held her there. She suddenly pulled away, looking into my eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you up any later. I tried not to disturb you in anyway I-"

I was in a fit of giggles, "he he he Alice my dear it's absolutely alright, I was going to stay up a little later tonight anyways. So no problem."

She smiled up at me, "thank you."

I grinned at her, "Now Alice dear, shouldn't we get you in bed?"

She frowned, averting her eyes.

I stared at her beautiful saddened features, "what's wrong? Are you not comfortable? If so I can-"

She cut me off, "no no it's comfortable. It's just... I... Umm... I'm... Kinda afraid... Of the... Dark..."

She looked away obviously embarrassed. I giggled. She glared at me, "Undertaker it's not funny..."

I smiled at her, "well then we need to figure out a way to get you to sleep. Now how did you get to sleep in that big manor of yours?"

She blushed, "Sebastian would stay with me all night because he knows how afraid of the dark I am. He stays with me until I wake up. He will sometimes lay by me and hold me in his arms to keep nightmares away..."

Interesting. Very interesting. I asked her one more question that I wasn't sure if I should ask, "how do you want to deal with that here?"

She thought for a little while and blushed. She finally spoke up after a long moment of silence, "could you stay with me all night until I wake? Maybe lay by me and hold me? You don't have to do the second option.."

I nodded. She was after all a guest of mine and I had to make sure she was comfortable and safe, "Alice I don't mind doing both. I'm here for you. Now let's get to bed."

I stood up and held my hand out for her. She took it and I helped her through the dark. She tripped over something's but I had a good grip on her so she didn't fall flat on her face. We entered the room she was staying in.

She let go of my hand and crawled into bed. I crawled in next to her. Once we both got comfortable, Alice laid her head on my chest. I had my arm securely around her. Not letting her go. She was safe with me.

She snuggled into me. "Undertaker, thank you."

She then fell asleep. I leaned down and kissed her forehead goodnight.

A/N: I WANT TO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE KEPT READING THANK YOU SO MUCH! AND TO THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED IT! WHO EVER REVIEWED AS 'YOUR BUTLER' THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND THAT JUST MADE ME SMILE! THANKS ONCE AGAIN!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I woke up to something tickling my face. I slowly opened my eyes, groaning from being woken up early. I saw that Undertaker never left my side. He was wide awake and was tickling my face with his long silver hair. He noticed I had woken up and he grinned.

"He he he I see you are awake now."

I sat up from his grasp around my waist. I slightly punched him in the arm, grinning right back at him, "Well I would still be asleep if someone wasn't tickling my face."

He grinned at me, "It was time to wake up anyways. We have a long day ahead of us. You're going into town with me today. I'm going to take you somewhere special. He he he."

Somewhere special? Hmm... Okay than I better just go along with it.

I smiled slightly, "I'll hurry and get dressed."

He grinned and left me to get ready for the day. I got out of bed and put on my white shirt, and a purple and blue dress like shirt over it, I then put my black trousers on, I grabbed my black ballet flats with bows on the tips them. I looked in the mirror and quickly brushed through my hair, leaving it down.

I left the room and met Undertaker in the store room. He grinned at me, looking me up and down even though his eyes were covered by his bangs. He walked to me and put his hand on my shoulder. He looked into my eyes grinning, I looked right back into his yellow green eyes smiling. I then looked at his free hand which held a blind fold.

I looked confused at him. He giggled at my confusion, "He he he, m'dear it's a surprise. I'll keep a good grip on you I promise nothing will hurt you. Trust me please?"

He's going to blind fold me. I trust him. I do. I just am not sure about walking around town blind folded. I shut my eyes thinking about it a little bit more. I slowly opened them and nodded.

"Okay I guess we could do this."

He grinned stepping behind me and tying the blind fold over my eyes. He leaned over my shoulder whispering into my ear, "He he he glad you trust me."

He then left me standing there blinded. I heard him leave the room to do something before we leave. I stood there for a couple of minutes, blinded and in complete silence.

I suddenly felt someone poke my sides with long fingernails. I let out a yelp of fright. I then heard his voice in my ears.

"He he he I got you."

He then grabbed my left arm, leading me through the shop door. It was nice and warm outside. I breathed in the fresh summer air, I was pulled foreword and was met with a carriage. Undertaker opened the door, he helped me up the step stool into the carriage, he then helped me find my seat. Once we were both settled in, the carriage drove off.

We sat in silence. Undertaker was sitting by me with his arm around my shoulder. We started talking about nothing in particular. We laughed and joked around. Telling each other jokes.

The carriage halted to a stop. Undertaker helped me out of the carriage. He thanked the driver and pulled me in a certain direction. We then stopped. He knocked on a door. We waited for awhile. I heard the door creak open, being pulled inside.

I was then taken through twists and turns and we ended up somewhere. Undertaker whispered in my ear, sending chills up my spine. "Ready to take that blind fold off?"

He untied it and pulled it off my eyes. I was in a dark room which was suddenly flowed with light.

"SURPRISE!"

A group of people yelled. In that group was; Mey-rin, baldroy, Finnian, Elizabeth, prince soma, Agni, Lau, ranmao, Grell, Ciel, and Sebastian. There were some people from the town.

I smiled at them, "You guys didn't have to do this... Really you didn't."

I gasped at the surprise. Undertaker smiles while giggling, "my dear we never got to celebrate your birthday he he he."

Ciel gave me a hug and whispered in my ear, "Alice I am so sorry. I wanted to tell you I was afraid of your reaction I'm sorry..."

I pulled away looking into his eye, "Ciel it's okay I just wish you would've told me. I can't be mad at you forever, I'm sorry for how I reacted. I just need to deal with it and eventually I will get over it. It still hurts that you didn't tell me Ciel, and you telling Sebastian not to tell me that's not right and I feel like you have more authority over him than I do..."

I trailed off, looking away from him, "Ciel it doesn't matter you should have more authority over him, you are older so... It doesn't matter. Let's just party."

Before he could say anything else the orchestra started to play, and everyone who was invited started to socialize or dance.

I walked over to the stairs to sit on the steps. I wasn't really in a dancing mood tonight. I just felt worn out. I just watched as my friends dance or socialize.

I looked around and saw Undertaker and Ciel were talking and by the looks of it Ciel looked quite irritated, Undertaker had his famous grin on his face. Prince soma, Agni, Lau, and ranmao were just sitting at a table and were talking. Baldroy, Mey-rin, Elizabeth, and Finnian were standing next to the wall across the room chatting, Elizabeth was a kind girl who loved to chat. I noticed that Grell was by his self and Sebastian wasn't in the room. Where was he?

Ashe the queens butler walked towards me. Why was he here? He smiled at me

"Happy birthday Alice. May I have this dance?"

He held his hand out, slightly bowing, I couldn't say no because it would be rude, "you may."

I put my hand in his hand and he pulled me toward the dance floor. The song that was currently playing was a slow song, so we had to slow dance. Ashe lead and I followed in step. He had me close to his chest. I looked into his purple eyes as he stared into my own.

"I have a surprise for you, come with me."

He pulled me out of the room. He pulled me through some hallways and we entered through a door on the left side of the hallway. I enter first, the room is dark so I couldn't really see anything. I heard the door close and lock behind me. The lights suddenly come on and I see what room i am in.

Ciel's office.

I turn around and see Ashe locking the door behind him. I glare at him.

"Ashe why did you bring me here?"

He turned and smiled at me evilly, "I have some business here for the queen. She has been purified and she wants me to purify you."

Purify? What? That's not possible. Is it? I look at him as he approaches me. I realize that he has white feathered wings on his back. An angel... It can't be. I slowly back up towards my brothers desk which is only 10 feet away from me. Behind it is a big window.

I look at every movement that Ashe makes, "Why? Why does the queen want to purify me? Why me? I'm not special so there's no need to purify me I don't need it."

He kept approaching me. Not answering me. I kept walking backwards slowly. Not losing sight of Ashe. I tripped over the rug that was in the middle of the room. I fell back onto my back and yelped out in pain as my head hit the floor. Ashe was now standing above of me.

"Now let's get to it."

He yanked me up by grabbing my hair. I yelped in pain as some of the hair was pulled from my head. He then put into a headlock choking me. I stepped on his foot and his grip on me released me. I ran towards the window. I turned around seeing I couldn't open the window. I looked at Ashe.

"Now now my dear I don't want to hurt you just purify you... But since you've wasted my time and you have. The queen said if I didn't purify you I can kill you. And my time has been wasted. I can finally kill you. You little human."

I looked at him anger filling me, "I'm not just a human! I'm half demon and quarter grim reaper!"

He laughed evilly pausing in mid step, "You honestly think your half demon and quarter grim reaper? If you were I would be able to smell it with my angel senses and all I smell is a puny, weak, little human girl. Your no demon or grim reaper. You were lied to."

I was in shock. Before I could say anything he pulled out a pistol from his coat pocket. He aims it at me. At this point in life everything is in slow motion. So this is how I'm going to dye. Well I can be united with my parents once more.

Ashe pulled the trigger and the bullet flew in slow motion. My eyes widen, and I gasp for air as the bullet went through my side. I fell backwards through the window behind me into the dark abyss outside. I could see shards of glass falling all around me.

I fell and fell until I landed on the ground. My back ached from impact. My side also hurt like hell. I cried out in pain. It hurt.

I heard the front door open, and footsteps approaching me.

"Alice!"

Sebastian.

I cried out for Sebastian. Only wanting him. "Sebastian! Help!" I was in hysterics. I couldn't control my sobbing. I felt strong arms pick me up and carry me inside.

I looked up at Sebastian. He was carrying me into the ballroom. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing and rushed towards us. Sebastian looked panicked.

"Everyone back off! Give her some space! Undertaker I know you're a mortician but I need you to get the bullet out of her side."

Undertaker smiled, "It'd be my pleasure to do such a thing. First I need you to put her on a table, I need a bottle of alcohol to clean the wound and to help her with the pain, a clothe and bucket of warm water, tweezers, and I need everyone out of the room so I can work. That includes you Sebastian."

I was put on the nearest table. Once undertaker got the stuff he needed everyone left the room. Ciel looked at me worried but left. Sebastian caught my eye and left.

"Now my dear lets get to work." Undertaker whispered into my ear.

He lifted my shirt to examine the wound. He looked at it carefully and looked into my eyes, "Alice, you need to be strong this is going to hurt."

I nodded tears filling my eyes. He grabbed the alcohol and poured it onto the wound. It burned, it was a searing pain. I tried biting my lip so I wouldn't scream but it escaped my lips. He stopped pouring and grabbed the tweezers. He put them in the wound latching onto the bullet.

I screamed out, begging for him to stop, "Please! Please stop!"

Undertaker put his free hand on my forehead trying to calm me. His hand was cool so it kinda did calm me, he looked into my eyes, "I have to get the bullet out. It's almost out I promise. Just one more tug and it's out. Okay?"

I nodded.

He tugged one last time and this tug was agonizing. I screamed out in pain. He poured some more alcohol to clean the wound. He had to stitch the wound up. This pain. I couldn't take it. It was excruciating. I had tears strolling down my face. The pain was dimming. When he finished stitching up the wound he put on bandages. When he was done tightening the bandage he held me in his arms for a couple of seconds.

He laid me back down on the table and was going to get my brother, "undertaker, please get Sebastian. I need him."

He nodded and left.

Seconds later Sebastian came in with a worried on his face.

"M'lady, are you okay?"

I sat up wincing. He came to my side helping me sit up. I looked into his red eyes, "Sebastian I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done what I-"

I was cut off as his lips touched mine. The kiss was passionate. His lips moved with mine perfectly. He pulled back.

"Alice everything is alright! All I am glad about is that you are okay. I am at your service when ever my dearest Alice. I always will be. Don't forget that and you have as much authority over me as your brother does. He loves you, you know that!"

I nodded, "I know. I love him too. I love you Sebastian. I always will. No matter what. I'm sorry..."

I blacked out from exhaustion. All I remember is being put in my bed and Sebastian holding me.

HEY GUYS THANKS FOR READING! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME IF YOU HAVE GOTTEN THIS FAR IN THE STORY. PLEASE REVIEW? LET ME KNOW IF IM DOING A GOOD JOB OR IF YOU WANT TO GIVE IDEAS I LOVE IDEAS :) THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys! If you haven't already reviewed please do so. It keeps me inspired and grateful that someone appreciates my work and it just would mean the world to me if you reviewed! Thank you for reading if you have stuck with this story this far! Thank you so much for reading! Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 11

I wasn't a demon or a grim reaper, I'm just a human. Did Ciel and Sebastian just lie to me about this? Sure I'm a girl but I have feelings too, I can handle the truth just like anyone else. Even if it's painful. They both lied. Ciel and Sebastian both lied to me. Yet Sebastian was ordered to lie to me. He couldn't help it. He wanted to tell me. I know he did. They should've told me and I wouldn't have been shot in the side by that angel...

Now here I am, in bed. I almost died. It's like a cycle that goes round and round it never stops and I don't think it will never stop.

Why me? I have always been a good kid. I did what my parents asked of me. I did good deeds for the homeless and animal shelters. I was a good kid. I never did any bad. Sure I got into lots of fights after my parents died but I couldn't help that. People would pick on me and I had to stand up for myself because I knew, I knew nobody else would. Nobody cared. Nobody gave a damn about me or my broken family. My broken life. Nobody cared. That's the thing in this life nobody cares about me.

* * *

My room was lit from the sun shining in through my window. I winched as my eyes opened, it was kinda bright for them. I slowly and carefully got out of bed. Sebastian wasn't around I figured he had something to do. I walked over to my full body mirror. I looked at my reflection.

I saw a girl with a clean blue shirt and black trousers on. She had long dark brown hair that went down to her waist, she had dark purple eyes and if you looked closely to her left eye you could see a pentacle. She had porcelain skin. She was 5'1.

I stared at my reflection just thinking.

Why? Why did all of this have to happen? My parents dying. Being left alone with my Ciel. We didn't deserve any of this.

I was pulled away from my thoughts with a knock on my door. "Alice dearie? Are you awake?"

It was Undertaker. I walked over to the door and slowly opened it. I stepped out into the hallway. I looked up at Undertaker.

"Yeah I'm awake. Why what's up?"

He grinned at me, "He he he I was just coming to talk to you about working in my shop and seeing if you still want to do it, even if you're not a grim reaper or a demon you are a great help."

I smiled at the compliment, "Undertaker I would love to continue working with you. Besides it's fun and gives me something to do."

He grinned at me.

"Lady Alice I see you are awake now. How do you feel?" Sebastian joined us.

I smiled at him, "I'm quite well I don't even feel the pain."

He smiled at my remark. "Hey guys I need some alone time right now, I just need to think of something's. So I'll catch up with you later okay?"

Sebastian looked concerned, "mistress are you alright?"

I nodded, "Sebastian I'm fine I just need to think something's through."

Undertaker smiled at me, "Alice go ahead. We can go whenever you want to."

I nodded in appreciation. I started to walk away and as I turned the corner I heard undertaker say, "now now let's hear a joke from the funny butler?"

I giggled and kept walking. Those two. I loved them both. I always have. Sebastian was my soul mate I loved him. Undertaker was my best friend and I kinda did have feeling for him. Hey I couldn't help it! He is pretty damn attractive for a old man.

I walked until I entered one of my favorite rooms. The music room. I loved this room because I loved music! I loved to sing and sing and sing. I could be free when I sang. I was only shy when I was in front of crowds. In the room was a small stage that was big enough for a grand piano to sit on. On one of the walls was a big window that looked out over the mansions grounds. There was a wall with string instruments, and other instruments. I write some songs and I compose music sometimes but it's never the best.

I entered the room and walked to the stage. I slowly walked up and sat on the piano bench. I ran my fingers along the keys, just thinking.

I suddenly started playing a sad melody. I kept playing it until I thought of some lyrics to go with it.

**(A/N: She's the kind of person where they can play music from there mind and lyrics just come to their mind. I don't own Say Something, a great big world does.)**

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something..._

By the end of the song I had tears streaming down my cheeks. Why did my life have to be screwed up? Sure I had a demon as a butler and I loved him! But still... It's messed up. It can never be fixed.

* * *

A couple hours had passed and I was was walking through the manor making sure everything was in check. I had checked the library, and the entertainment room. All I had to check was the music room.

I was nearing the music room. As I got closer I could hear music flowing freely from the room. I listened intently. I didn't have to strain my ears because of my demon hearing. I heard a sad melody and a sad, beautiful voice along with it. It went on for a couple more minutes until it stopped. I entered the room after a moment of silence.

i saw Alice sitting there at the piano. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy from crying. Oh how it hurt me to see my young mistress hurting. I didn't want her to feel this way. It kills me to hear her cry. I want her to be happy even though with the short amount of life she has left. One day I'm going to have to feed on her beautiful, precious, fragile soul. When the day comes will I be able to? Will I be able to feed on her soul?

i walked up to her and knelt besides her, bowing my head, "mistress, please don't cry. I'm here for you. I am at your services till the very end. I will never leave you."

she sniffles, "Sebastian... It's not that. It's just... I don't know. I try to be strong. But I am to the point where it doesn't matter because I know that I can't be strong forever and that eventually I will break, whether or not I like it. I just can't handle it anymore. Sometimes I question myself. Why me? I've almost died like how many times now? Three? Five times? I don't know. But it's like a cycle Sebastian. I supposedly almost die then I come back as a survivor! How many more times will this happen until one of these days I don't survive and I'm six feet in the ground!"

Her voice cracks on the last word. My dear Alice...

"Alice you are strong! And you will make it. It may seem hard but you can do this! Don't give up and don't talk like that! You act like you're already giving up! I-"

she she stands up suddenly, "Sebastian, I have given up. That's all I can do. Is give up! I'm done! I don't want to be here anymore. Why couldn't I have gone when my parents perished in that damn fire!"

she he ran out leaving me there.

* * *

**hey guys! Once again thank you for reading this far! It means the world to me! Please don't forget to review. It just makes me smile when I see people enjoying this and wanting me to continue! Thank you! Love you guys! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I ran past undertaker who was in the hall admiring the painting of my late parents. He called after me as I ran by him. I ran until I got to my room. It was getting dark outside, my room was dark. I walked to my window. I opened it letting the cool summer night air in the room.

I loved the smell of the pine trees and the fresh air. I just loved everything about summer. I loved how it could calm me. But tonight it won't be able to.

My life was screwed up. It was twisted in so many ways. I just can't. I step up onto my window ceil. I look down at the ground. My room is on the third floor of the manor so it's like a fifteen-twenty feet drop. I stared into the darkness, the only lighting was the moon.

I truly did missed them. But I can't let their death ruin my life. It hurts it does. I just don't want the burden of their death on my shoulders. Hell that was eight years ago. I can't let it control my life. Then again... It does. It controls my life and I can't help it. I jump or don't. I have to make the decision of life and death.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard undertakers voice behind me. "Alice my dear, do you really want to make that decision of life and death? You shouldn't do it though. You have a great life ahead of you, why throw it away? I can help you if you will let me."

I didn't turn around, my voice cracked when I spoke, "Nobody can help me. Not Ciel. Not Sebastian. Not even you..."

Tears rolled down my cheeks. I felt Undertaker wrap his arms around my waist and pulling me down from the window ceil. I landed on my feet but my legs buckled underneath me and I fell to the ground pulling Undertaker down with me. A sob escaped my throat. I was pulled into a hug by undertaker. I cried into his shoulder while he comforted me. He held me there for a long time.

"Alice dearie, I will always be here for you. You can talk to me when ever. You can come visit me when ever. I'll always be here for you no matter what."

I stood up, pulling undertaker up beside me. I hugged him. "Thank you. I know I can."

I pulled away and looked into his bangs. He smiled at me, "he he he, let's go tell your brother and butler that you are alright."

I nodded and we both left my room in search for either Ciel or Sebastian. We found Ciel in his office working on a new toy design. I knocked on the door frame, he looked up at me with worry in his eyes, "Alice! Are you alright? I was worried about you!"

"I'm fine. Just something's were just bothering me, but I'm fine now. Is it okay if I go into town tomorrow with some friends?"

He nodded, "I'm glad your alright, and yes you may go with some friends."

I left with undertaker behind me. I was walking backwards and talking to him at the same time.

"So undertaker, I know Ciel probably wouldn't let me stay with you tonight because of almost dying once again, he wants Sebastian to watch over me and make sure I'm safe."

He grinned at me, "he he he once again you almost died and let's not forget when you tried to jump to your death. He he he... You said something about coming into town with some friends?"

I smiled, "Yes yes I am going to bring some friends with me when I visit you. So you can meet them."

He giggled. We continued looking for Sebastian. Eventually we ran into him in the foyer he was dusting a couple of the decorations. Undertaker stayed in the hall that lead to the foyer, leaving me and Sebastian alone.

I stood in the entrance of the doorway, "Sebastian..."

He looked up and looked right at me. I walked over to where he stood until I was standing in front of him. I looked up into his red eyes.

"Sebastian I'm so so so sorry... I shouldn't have said those things. I know you're here for me. I know I can be strong and I can become stronger with you beside my side. I love you. I don't know what I'd do with out you in my li-"

I was interrupted by warm, soft lips meeting mine. Our lips moved in synch. He held the small of my back and held me close to his chest. He had his other gloved hand behind my neck holding it to hold my head up.

He finally pulled away, looking into my violet eyes he says, "Alice Phantomhive, I love you."

I smiled, blushing, "Sebastian Michaelis, I love you."

He took hold of my hand, rubbing small circles with his thumb. I looked into his eyes once more. "Sebastian I'm going to go walk undertaker out and then I'm off to bed."

He nodded and I left him to finish his work. I walked back to undertaker. He was in the hall looking at the paintings on the wall. He was currently looking at one of my late parents.

I smiled. I went and stood by him looking at the painting.

"Your father was a good man, he was so kind to people, but he could put up a fight, he he he. Your mother was a beautiful young lady, she was so gracious towards everyone. She was kind and giving. She cared for people a lot and she would tend to someone in need. Your father loved your mother very much. As everyone else loved her too. It was hard not to love her. You're exactly like your mother Alice."

I smiled at undertakers words. "Thank you undertaker for your kind words about my parents. I knew they were great people."

He smiled. "I must be going he he he for it's getting late."

I nodded and walked him to the door. There was a carriage waiting for him outside. I walked out with him and before he got in the carriage i gave him a hug. I pulled back smiling.

"I'll see you tomorrow undertaker. Goodnight."

He giggled, "goodnight dearie."

He got in the carriage and was off. I walked back in and met Sebastian.

"Mistress are you ready to go to bed?"

I nodded and we went to my room. He helped me get ready for bed. I got in my warm comforter. Sebastian stayed by my side all night. I love him.

A/N: hey guys thanks for reading! Please review? It's like the only thing that will make me want to keep writing. If I don't get anymore reviews I'm going to stop writing this story. I kinda don't want to do that, so please please please review?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"But yesterday you said I could go out into town with my friends!"

I was currently at breakfast with Ciel and our four Servants. I was told I couldn't go out with friends unless someone besides my friends was with me. I loved my brother dearly I did but I wasn't going down with out a fight.

"Alice you are not going unless someone in this manor goes out with you."

We now both stood, glaring at each other.

"Ciel I'm not five I think I can go out with friends with out a babysitter."

He put his hand to his forehead, "Alice I know, but this is for your protection. Sebastian will go with you and if you don't like it I'll still send him to follow you."

I groaned, "Sebastian is busy today Ciel. Can't someone else go besides him, Baldroy, Finnian, and meyrin?"

He looked at me frustrated. "Alice."

I thought of someone who could watch out for me but wouldn't cling to my every move. Then I thought of a certain red grim reaper.

"How about Grell? He would watch me and besides I haven't seen him for awhile and I miss him."

He hesitated before answering, "I don't know Alice..."

I practically begged, "please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?"

I gave him the puppy dog eyes. Nobody could resist the puppy dog eyes, even Ciel couldn't. I stared at him for couple minutes. He finally caved.

"Fine! You can take Grell with you on one condition."

I smiled at this because at least I'd be able to go without a phantomhive servant. "Yes anything."

"Grell can't ever leave your side. He has to stay with you at all times..."

I squealed in delight, "Thank you, thank you! So much I promise he won't leave my side."

I hugged him and left to summon Grell. The only way i could summon him was with a necklace that he gave me. It was a necklace with two small death scythes that criss-crossed which formed a 'X'.

I got it when I first met Grell.

- FLASHBACK -

I was 7 at the time.

I was in the foyer sitting on a blanket while I played with some toys. I was playing house with my dolls and was watching Sebastian dust the furniture.

I was fascinated with his swift movements. I stared at him in awe. He moved so gracefully like a deer that runs through a field of flowers. The toy that was in my hand slipped Out of my grasp and made a loud thud on the floor.

Sebastian stopped his work and looked over at me noticing I was staring at him. He grinned and I looked away blushing.

I continued playing with my doll that was in my hand. I was currently brushing her hair when the doorbell rang. I looked up and saw Sebastian open the door mumbling something to himself.

All I saw at the door was a red blur that was trying to kiss Sebastian. I giggled at the sight. Sebastian brought the red blur (that clung to his side) closer to me.

The red blur was a man with a red jacket on and long red hair that went down to his lower back. He had a smile on his face which showed very sharp teeth. He had yellow green eyes, and wore red rimmed glasses.

Sebastian sat him down, "Grell, wait here while I go and get the young master."

Sebastian went off, leaving me with the strange man. He stared at me smiling, "Why aren't you the cutest thing I have ever seen!"

I smiled, "Hi I'm Alice. What's your name?"

"Grell."

"Nice to meet you Grell. I love your hair! I love the color."

He blushed at my comment, "I think we're going to be the best of friends! Now since were friends and because I absolutely adore you I have a gift."

He knelt down to my height and pulled out a red velvet box. He opened it showing me what was inside a necklace with death scythes which criss-crossed. He pulled it out and put it around my neck. He looked into my eyes.

"Now Alice dear, now that we are friends I give you this gift if you want me you can summon me anytime and I will come. I promise."

- END OF FLASHBACK -

I wrapped my hand around the two scythes and whispered, "Grell I need you."

I waited for a couple of minutes until I heard a popping noise. In front of me was that same red clad man who would prefer being called a women. He walked up to me and hugged me. He pulled back looking into my eyes, "Alice is everything okay?"

I nodded, "Everything is fine, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go into town with me and couple of friends."

He smiled, nodding excitedly, "Of course I'd love to meet your friends and go into town."

I smiled at his enthusiasm. We went and picked up Selena, Nick, and Cody then we were off to town.

"So where are we going to go to today?" Selena asked me while we walked around for a bit, her hand on my elbow.

"Why do you need to hold onto Alice's arm?" Grell asked with curiousity.

Selena answered boldly, "well I'm visually impaired so... Yeah."

"Oh."

I smile at there conversation. I continued leading them to a familiar shop. Undertakers shop.

I smiled as Cody and Grell stared at the sign.

"A-Alice why are w-we at a-a m-morgue?" Cody asked frightened.

"Oh Cody it's not that scary! Come on! Let's go in."

Before anyone could answer I pulled Selena behind me into the dark room. As we entered we heard a voice that echoed around the room.

"He he he."

I smiled oh undertaker. Selena gripped my arm obviously frightened. Cody and Grell were both cowering. I giggled.

"Grell stop cowering you know undertaker haha. Cody chill out before you wet your self! Hahaha. Selena it's okay. It's okay guys. Hehehe... Or that's what you think."

They all stepped away from me.

"Undertaker are you in?" I asked.

In response one of the coffins that was leaning right side up opened, wood creaking on wood, it slowly opened showing glowing bright green eyes. Finally revealing undertaker.

"Hello, deary. Hehehe..." All of Alice's friends, excluding Grell, jumped in shock as Undertaker stepped out of the coffin.

"Come on guys, I told you to not worry." Alice reassured.

"I know, but it's still creepy!" Cody frighteningly said.

"I find it rather interesting that you're friends with this man." Nick implied. Alice let out a small giggle.

"I'm glad that you do." She walked up, and tugged on Undertakers sleeve, prompting him to look.

"Undertaker, these are my three friends. Cody, Selena, and Nick." He gazed at the three for a moment. Making them feel uncomfortable and unsure. Well, Cody and Selena, at least. Nick stood with his hands behind his back, looking, and taking note of his appearance.

"Um, can we please get out of here?" Cody asked.

I smile at him. Cody was always the scaredy cat of the group. "Cody if you truly want to leave then do so. I'm not going to stop you."

"B-but I-I can't just l-leave you guys h-here." He stuttered.

"Sure you can Cody just wait outside. Come one nick let's look around. You coming Grell?"

Nick took Selena from my arm taking her to the other side of the store they were looking at trinkets on a shelf. Grell stood behind them.

Undertaker smiled giggling, "Oh why not stay for awhile? Cody is it? I can fit you for your coffin if you want."

I look at undertaker. He was smiling.

I smiled, oh undertaker. "Undertaker I got him in here don't spook him."

Cody him being him tried to be brave, exclaimed, "I'm not scared."

"Cody you were earlier."

"No I wasn't!"

I smiled at him, "yes you were don't deny it Cody you were."

He walked towards me towering over me, "no I wasn't now stop telling me I was."

He looked into my dark purple eyes as I stared into his lighter shade of purple eyes. He had light brown hair and looked like an angel in so many ways. He held his gaze with my own. There was something odd in his eyes. I just couldn't figure it out.

Then he spoke, "auntie Angelica and uncle Ashe!"

Before I could say anything the windows shattered. Glass flying everywhere. I heard a scream in the distance. Selena.

I looked behind me and saw a large piece of glass sticking into her stomach. There was blood slowly dripping from her side.

I ran towards her but was immediately stopped by Ashe grabbing me and pulling me backwards onto my back. I cried out as glass dug into my back. Ashe towering over me.

"Now now Alice. I thought I killed you. Why are you not dead?"

I smirked in pain, "Well you didn't kill me. I just wasn't ready to die then. Grell get Selena and Nick out of here now!"

Grell hesitated where he stood, "Alice, I can't leave your side remember? I have to protect you at-"

"I know just take them to safety please?"

He nods. Grabbing nick and Selena and leaves looking back at us.

I slowly stood and looked at Ashe, Angelica, and Cody.

"How could you?! I trusted you Cody!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me not even concerned, "Eh I was only being your friend so I could get my wings. I was going to hand you over to my aunt and uncle anyways too. I don't care about you. You are nothing to me."

That's it. I lunged at him aiming to choke him, but missed when he moved, making me land on my stomach. I rolled over so I was on my back.

I looked at him. He stood above me. I looked behind him and saw undertaker was occupied with Ashe and Angelica.

Cody knelt before me straddling me. He pulled out a very sharp looking blade. I gasped as I realized what it was. It was the blade of horrors. It was a blade that could kill anything; demons, reapers, angels and even humans. Once you get stabbed with it you go to your deepest darkest fear and it torments you until you die. So it's a slow, painful death.

I tried pushing cody off of me but he pinned my shoulders to the ground. Undertaker, Ashe and Angelica paused surprised with the weapon. Ashe tried to step forward to stop Cody.

"Cody, that was not part of the plan, just put the weapon down." He tried to tell Cody.

"No one comes near or I kill her."

They all paused. I looked up tears in my eyes. I looked into his eyes and smiled sadly.

"Cody... I don't want to do this to you but I have no choice."

I pulled out a steel demon feather. I lunged it into his heart. He gasped in pain. He cried out falling to the side. Blood was covering his white shirt. He cried out for a long time. Then everything went quiet. He was dead. I just killed one of my closest friends.

Ashe and Angelica ran to Cody's lifeless body. They grabbed him and fled. Before Angelica left the room she spoke to me with angry tears in her eyes, "This isn't over."

She left. I stood in the destroyed room. I looked over at undertaker. He was fine.

"Undertaker I'm so sorry... I didn't know they'd come. I will help you clean the plac-"

I was interrupted by the door opening and in came Sebastian. He looked around at the mess and looked at me. He looked worried as he approached me.

"Sebastian."

I walked up to him and hugged him he held onto me tightly not wanting to let go.

I held on tightly. I can't believe I just killed one of my closest friends... It can't be... I'm a... Killer.

"Sebastian... I-I just k-killed... C-Cody..."

I couldn't say it. It hurt so much! I had tears rolling down my cheeks when I pulled back from Sebastian. He looked me in the eyes and said, "Alice here let's get you home."

I felt weak and dizzy, I could barely stand. Sebastian picked me up bridal style. I leaned my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes. Slowly fading away into slumber.

"Undertaker thank you for watching after her, and thank you for making sure she didn't get killed." I heard Sebastian's warm voice say.

"He he he anything for my dear Alice." I heard undertakers giggles.

The last thing I remember was Sebastian's soft velvety voice in my ear, "I love you Alice Phantomhive."

A/N: hey guys thank you for reading. I want to just say thanks to the people who have been reading this and reviewing on it. One of my viewers mentioned something about the half demon, half human, and 1/4 grim reaper, I meant to put half demon, 1/4 human, and 1/4 grim reaper. Thank you for correcting me on that. Please please please review? It helps me know if you guys like it and want me to continue writing this. Thank you once again :)


End file.
